Home Remedy
by GuileandGall
Summary: Heat can lead to all sorts of simple injuries. Maritza Ryder isn't immune, but she never expected Reyes' skills in the kitchen to extend to first aid.


**Summary:** Heat can lead to all sorts of simple injuries. Maritza Ryder isn't immune, but she never expected Reyes' skills in the kitchen to extend to first aid.

 **a/n:** Okay, so I decided to give the Pathfinder a human response to a simple ailment. I know this kind of thing sucks a bit and can be incredibly annoying, though is not life threatening. I really just wanted them to have a moment that was merely fluffy, human, and adorable.

 **Home Remedy**

For its prime location in Kadara Port, Reyes Vidal's abode was sparse. Some of the residences there were smaller than the armor locker on the _Tempest_. While Reye's place wasn't much bigger than her quarters on the Initiative's single surviving Pathfinder vessel, it felt incredibly cozy and uniquely him. The spicy, smoky scent of whatever he was cooking lingered in the air, almost but not quite overpowering the sulfurous odor that one couldn't escape in the exile haven.

He'd shooed Maritza out of the kitchen and admonished her with a reminder that he'd invited her to give her a chance to relax. Given that she'd spent the majority of the day trekking to the ass end of nowhere only to discover that a group of Outcast-exiled Initiative exiles had been preying on their fellows … literally, she could use the break. The cannibals didn't appreciate Ryder or the presence of her crew. Or maybe they'd just been trying to be adamant in their invitation to have Vetra, Drack, and her for dinner. She hadn't really stopped to ask for clarification while defending herself against their onslaught.

Opening the panels on the window panels, revealed a scene painted in beige and white, patches of vibrant aqua stood out. Maritza crossed her arms over her chest and looked back over her shoulder. Reyes hummed a melody she couldn't place as he attended the vessels on the stove.

The smell of Kadara was the only thing that outstripped the discomfort of the heat. And she found herself often a victim of the planet's weather. She could feel her thighs weeping; the heat rash sprang up every time she was on this cursed stinking rock no matter what precautions she took. It made her just want to strip out of her clothing and scratch every inch of her person.

Returning to the kitchen, she offered her services once more in an effort to have some task to take her mind off the burning itch. "Can I help?"

Reyes turned and gave her a warm smile. His hand found her cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers as if the sweetness of the gesture might take the sting out of the truth of the coming statement. "This is no mission for a Pathfinder in this kitchen, especially one with no cooking skills to speak of."

"Fuck you," she shot back, her tone more teasing than spiteful.

He hummed at her, facing her and pressing his body against hers in that suggestive and tempting way of his. "Such a tempting proposition."

His lips brushed hers with gentleness. Reyes only had a few inches on her, it was both enticing and delightful. His kiss deepened, his tongue flicking against her mouth until she opened it. That is when the pace of it changed. The languid tease giving way to a claiming passion. With a sharp inhale, his tongue thrust into her mouth. His hands cradling her head to keep her lips against his.

Eventually they moved, his touch tracing her form. When his hands guided her onto the counter, she followed his lead. Her legs parting to keep him close without a thought on her annoying bit of plague, until he moved into the space she allowed him.

The gasp that broke their kiss was not one of ecstasy, but she tried to cover it up. Heat rash between your thighs was not a great topic for foreplay. Reyes, however, proved far too canny, as always. He noticed the flinch of her wince.

"Were you injured on your little jaunt into the Badlands?" he asked, hands moving over her ribs, her hips as if searching for a wound.

Maritza grabbed his hands before they moved lower. "No. It's nothing I swear." When she shifted toward him, a sharp intake of breath passed her lips.

His smile widened as he leaned on the counter. He tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger. "Did you know that your nose wrinkles in the most adorable way when you lie?"

"It does not," she replied quickly. Her nose crinkling as she said it.

Reyes just laughed at her, tapping the tip of her nose once more. "It most certainly does. It's quite the most adorable thing."

"Reyes." She hissed and jumped a little farther back onto the counter.

His other hand had been caressing over her legs as they argued until the backs of his fingers coasted along her inner thighs. "Not injured, huh?"

The pathfinder shifted away from his hand. "It's not an injury," she said, emphasizing the last word. "This planet is hell."

She loved his laugh, though hated that it came at her expense. "It certainly smells like it. Just need a little brimstone for the full effect."

It was her amusement that peeled through the room this time. "Does that make Sloane Satan?"

"Hmm. That depends on who you ask." Reyes moved and turned off the stove, sliding the pan away from the burner while Maritza jumped down. He blocked her escape from the kitchen, one hand on either side of her. "Now, tell me," he said, nudging her nose with his, "what is it that's got you gasping when I get between your legs?"

"Well, that depends on your approach—touch, tongue … cock," she countered, trying to be coy.

His chuckle carried a salacious twist. "You and I both know none of those are the answer I'm looking for, bollo."

Maritza narrowed her eyes at him. "It's nothing. Just let it go. Haven't you heard the old saying curiosity killed the cat?"

"I have. Changes nothing." He leaned against her once more, his fingertips tracing the length of her throat. The curve of his lips and glee in his voice were entirely too giddy; he was enjoying this. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm glad you're amused."

"Why won't you tell me?" His tone brightened, smile widening enough to inch toward irksome.

"Ugh, why are you so irritating?"

"I would call it interested. Or," Reyes said in that smooth, alluring accent of his as his fingers traced the edge of her jaw, "concerned with your well-being."

"Fine," she huffed, slipping under his arm and around the counter to put a little distance between them. She knew he would fall over laughing at her news. Of course, he was. She would, if he told her he had a rash from being out in the Badlands too long. "Every time I'm on Kadara I get a rash. I don't know if it's the heat or the texture of my under suit, or just some next level bullshit that can't be defined. But it happens every time I'm on this cursed rock."

"You didn't react like that last time."

"I saw you before we went out last time, remember?" she replied, watching his every step as he rounded the edge. The way he moved, the way he stared at her yanked a laugh out of her throat as she mirrored each of the smuggler's movements, trying to maintain the space between them.

Reyes stopped at the edge of the counter, his countenance taking a serious turn. "Do you want my help? Or not?"

She studied him for a moment. "What are you going to do? Besides tease me and laugh about this."

"Have a little faith." He pushed away from the counter, returning to the kitchen. "Take your pants off," he ordered, grabbing a bowl from the wall cabinet. When she didn't comply instantly, he glanced over at her. "Go on," he insisted. "They're coming off eventually anyway."

"Are they?" Maritza laughed.

He cast another glance her way. His dark eyes burned with a fire that made her insides tighten. As much as she'd love to say he was wrong, she knew he wasn't and her cheeks blazed with that realization and an equal dose of embarrassment.

"You make me take a knife to those trousers and you'll regret the walk back to your ship. Now, on the bed with you and stop arguing."

She peeked into the kitchen as she unfastened her fly. "What are you going to do? Batter me and fry me up?"

His shoulders shook to the tune of his glee. "Half right."

She sat on the edge of the bed, folding her slacks carefully. "You can't be serious."

"Scoot back," he ordered as he approached her.

She did precisely that, backing up against the pillows and pulling her knees to her chest.

Reyes set the bowl on the nightstand and leaned toward her. "Now, amor, how am I to do anything about this with you all tucked up so?" The backs of his fingers traced up her shin and alighted upon her knee. "It doesn't hurt. I swear. But it is cold," he warned. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, then patted the outside of her thigh.

With a sigh, she reclined slightly, crossing her arms over her chest as she self-consciously let her knees fall open. It's not like Reyes hadn't seen her naked as the day she was born, but this was different. This wasn't sex, wasn't lust, but something else, something more. Maritza just stared at him. His hands moved with endearing gentleness as he scooped the creamy white goop and slathered it across the inflamed patches on her skin.

It was icy. And though initially she gasped, the chill proved a welcome relief, as did his tender touch.

"Now, stay just like that," he said disappearing into the tiny bathroom. He reappeared wiping his hands on a towel and staring at her.

"What?" she asked, her legs moving to close before she thought about it.

"Don't do that." Reyes tossed the towel on the sink and leaned in the doorway. His dark eyes moved over her with a heat that seemed out of place since she knew her inner thighs glowed white in stark contrast to her dark skin.

Maritza didn't dare look down for learning how foolish a sight she made.

"Hmm."

"What?"

Reyes closed the distance and leaned toward her. "I should have had the foresight to tell you to remove all your clothes," he whispered against her lips.

Maritza chuckled, smiling against his mouth.

"So, I guess I'll just have to feed you first." He pressed another quick kiss to her lips and returned to the kitchen to make two bowls for them.

"What is this stuff?" she asked.

He handed her a serving and draped himself across the bed beside her. "Old family recipe."

"I meant the stuff you put on my thighs, not dinner."

"So, did I."

Maritza looked down at him with an amused grin. "Then what are we eating?"

"Probably best not to ask," he said with a ringing laugh.

She looked at the bowl suspiciously for a second, stirring the contents and trying to pick out familiar bits and here.

"It's just stew," Reyes assured her. "Not to worry."


End file.
